


Namesake

by oreocheesecakes



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cloud Family, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreocheesecakes/pseuds/oreocheesecakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakoda finds out what his new granddaughter's name is. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namesake

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr asked me how I thought Hakoda was as a grandfather, and how I thought he reacted when he found out Katara and Aang named their daughter Kya. Thanks for the inspiration, anon!
> 
> I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"Glad you could make it, Dad," Aang said, shaking his hand. Hakoda noted the happiness that always touched they young man's eyes every time he addressed him like that. The tribal chief knew it was more than just being part of their family as Katara's husband—it was also being part of the family as a son-in-law. He knew the Avatar had never really experienced having a father, and he was glad to be able to fill in the role. "How was your trip?"

"Fine. Seemed longer than usual, but maybe that's just because I was impatient," he said, chuckling. "Where's Katara?"

"Oh, she's inside with Bumi and the baby. Everything went well with no complications, thank the spirits. I'll take you to them."

Aang led him through the grounds, nodding at the acolytes they passed by. "The baby's a beautiful, healthy girl who looks exactly like her mother," he continued, grinning with obvious ecstasy.

"Congratulations." Hakoda smiled at the pride in the young Avatar's tone. It reminded him of how he sounded when Katara was born.

"A girl, huh?" he mused after a while. "What's my new little granddaughter's name?"

Something shifted in his expression—it seemed to soften. "Katara will tell you."

This piqued Hakoda's curiosity, but he didn't say anything else.

They entered a little structure behind the main temple, nice enough but nothing grand. Aang and Katara had never been ones for luxury and grandeur, and he was glad to see that their reputations didn't change that.

They passed a few corridors before finally reaching what he assumed to be the master's suite. "Katara." Aang knocked a few times before opening the door. "Dad's here."

His daughter was sitting on the bed together with Bumi, cradling a tiny white bundle. She looked up at Aang's words, greeting him with that familiar smile. "Dad! It's great to see you!"

"GRANDPA!" Bumi greeted him, jumping off the bed and running over to tackle him with a hug. He stepped back a bit at the force, but fortunately regained his balance and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Glad to see you too, sport. You've really gotten big!" He winced. "And strong. What are you feeding this kid?" he asked turning to Aang and Katara.

Aang shrugged. "He eats what Katara eats. Water Tribe food makes 'em tough as bones."

Katara rolled her eyes, but Hakoda smirked. "No wonder." He turned back to his grandson. "Okay, Bumi, I'm going to go meet your new sister now."

"Okay, Grandpa." He ran to Aang this time, who put a hand on his shoulder as they watched.

Katara started to get up, but Hakoda waved for her to sit back down. "No need to stand up, sweetie."

He closed the short distance with a few steps, tilting his head to get a better view of the baby. "Aang wouldn't tell me her name—he wanted you to do it. So, what do you call the little beauty?"

There was a short pause. "Her name's Kya," Katara said softly.

He stopped short. "K—Kya?"

"Aang and I thought it was perfect." He stole a glance at the Avatar, who flashed him a quick smile, nodding. "Do you want to hold her?"

Tears started pooling in his eyes, and all he could manage was a nod. He held out his arms, and Katara gently placed the little bundle in them.

The little girl was sleeping peacefully, her face angelic as Katara's was when she was a baby. Aang was right—everything about her, from her skin to her hair, was distinctly Water Tribe. He smiled, gently rocking his granddaughter.

However, a man could never emulate a mother's cradle, and the baby started to wake. She didn't cry, though, and instead looked up at him with wide ocean eyes, just like Katara.

Just like his Kya.

"That's Grandpa, sweetie," Katara said in that special voice she used only on babies.

The tears leaked out at that point, and Katara stood up to wrap her arms around him. Kya started to cry, too, and Hakoda laughed quietly, wiping her eyes with his thumb. "You and Aang picked a wonderful name," he murmured.

"Not nearly as wonderful as the person it belonged to," the master waterbender said, a hint of sadness in her voice. She reached for her daughter, and Hakoda placed her back in her arms. "I hope she grows up into a woman every bit as brave as her namesake."

"I'm sure she will." He smiled at her. "You didn't even need to be named after her to be that way."

Tears rolled down Katara's cheeks. "Thanks, Dad."

He pulled her in for a tight hug. "Anytime, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism/comments are always welcome! :)


End file.
